Barbarian Units
Back to Barbarians ---- Barbarian Units Racial Tag Like with the Human category, the Barbarian race tag offers only a penalty to the units with this classification: *-1 combat during the night. ----------''Tier 1''---------- ''Thrall - Primitive Builder'' This is the building unit for the barbarians and minotaurs. Orcs and Dark Elves can also get them if they have the Cage. The thrall is a cowardly weak unit and slow builder. They can become useful when summoned early and en masse to throw in mines. ''Barbarian - Barbarian Missile Unit'' This ranged unit is equipped with a spear that he can hurl with great force, even pierce multiply enemies. The damage is low and the shooter is quite fragile, but they can be built fast and in large numbers. When using barbarians try to keep your men spread to prevent quick deaths by catapults or Ballistas. Their piercing damage makes them useful against flying units, but units with resistance such as Skeletons might cause lot's of casualties. ----------''Tier 2''---------- ''War Dog - Barbarian Melee Unit'' War Dogs are fast swarming units which can easily trap other units and bite them to death. The fact that they cost stone makes them really useful if the Barbarian player is running out of metal or gold. ''Rider - Basic Barbarian Cavalry'' Like most of the other Barbarian units, the Rider has a low amount of armor and no vulnerabilities. Its cost is very low for a cavalry unit and it produces quickly, like other Barbarian units. Its speed and damage are good and decent respectively. One of the largest flaws of the unit is its piercing damage, making it somewhat weak against buildings. ''Eagle - Basic Flier'' The Eagle's specialty is that it can build from both building lists and, by being a flier, you wont even have to worry about the Eagle trapping itself after building too closely to another object. Their build skill is also higher than the Thrall's, and with a faster movement and flight, the Eagle is vastly superior to the Thrall when it comes to direct building, making it the builder of choice when available. Their combat capabilities however, aren't that great and even a large flock of them is nothing more than just a flying distraction. The fliers that causes problems for the Barbarian infantry also cause similar problems to the Eagles, so they can't even help in those situations. ----------''Tier 3''---------- ''Lightning Hawk - Flying Missile Unit'' Although Lightning Hawks possess that unreliable electrical projectile, their combat, when also improved with the Training research, allows them to hit infantry more often that one would assume. The attack type allows them to hit units on their resistance, giving the Barbarian race a little more coverage for enemy targets. However, Lightning Hawks can only attack grounded targets, something that the Barbarians wish were the opposite - their electrical attacks could have helped the Barbarians against Archons if they could hit aerial targets. They also only have a short range of just 4. These elements really are what hold the Lightning Hawk back from being a decent second missile unit for the Barbarians, and relegates them into being only additional support to combat grounded physical-resistant units, such as the Undead Knights, or supporting Pegasi when performing ambushes. ----------''Tier 4''---------- ''Warlord - Advanced Barbarian Cavalry'' Warlords are very powerful units. They have a great many strengths, and can be used to devastating effect. They have extreme durability, thanks to their great armour, good hits, decent resistance and excellent resistance to slashing damage. Their cost is quite low, as is their build time considering. The cherry on the cake is the +1 Morale it gives, allowing more units to be produced and also increasing the attack speed of the whole army. Enough of these can have a massive effect on a Barbarian player, buffing their overall army strength tremendously. The only real letdowns are that it could have more hits and combat, however, this is remedied by the Training research. ''Pegasus - Advanced Flier'' Pegasi may not have the best stats for an advanced flier, but the key to their power lies within their speed and attack type. With the possibility to stun a target, rendering them all but useless, and with such great speed to catch any stunned targets hoping to flee, with a little luck, a flock of Pegasi can take on practically any threat. Therefore it only gets better once you add in the Corral's researches that furthers their speed and likelihood of scouring critical hits, making their true power all that more effective. Their ability to hit aerial targets is a great asset to the Barbarian race, who would otherwise be hopeless against certain aerial threats, namely Daemons, Archons and even Dragons wont last long before they become the nest pair of Scale Boots on the market. ----------''Tier 5''---------- ''Reaver - Barbarian General'' The Reaver is fairly fast axe wielding general. Their attacks are deadly, making them useful for more than converting buildings. The buffs that Reavers receive make them giant-slaying machines. Anything large that's sent at one of these is likely to disappear quite fast. Additionally, a relatively low cost and of course, the Training buff makes these very dangerous. ''Storm Dragon - Elite Flier'' Unlike Lightning Hawks, Storm Dragons possess a reliable electrical attack that can strike all target types. Along with the Swamp Dragon, the Storm Dragon can be used to deal elemental damage to enemy units that would otherwise resist or outright wall the Barbarians' over used physical weapons by hitting those units on their weaker resistance stat. With the Storm Dragon's main trait - the ability to drain enemy mana - it can also be used to tackle enemy spellcasters that would be plotting to cast such swarm-countering spells like Call Lightning, Multi-Target and Doomstones to take out your standard Barbarian infantry. However, due to the nature of the Storm Dragon's method to handle enemy spellcasters, it has to be used with care. ''Swamp Dragon - Elite Flier'' The Swamp Dragon's fire attack naturally lends it building razing capabilities, filling in the Barbarians' missing siege support. And with the Barbarian race gaining +100 gold for each enemy building destroyed, the Swamp Dragon simply goes hand in hand with the Barbarians' play style. With the free gold given upon burning down an enemy building and the Barbarians' lack of need for crystal, their Dragon production simply snowballs once a Swamp Dragon hits the field. Even excess gold can be traded for additional crystal if necessary. The Swamp Dragon is just as useful against infantry as it is against buildings. Its elemental attack helps the Barbarians with type coverage where no other unit available to the race possess a fire type attack - not even their Hero without the Pyromancer or Elementalist Hero classes. Its ability to erode armor is also very effective for the Barbarians as they tend to swarm and thus are more units ready to exploit even a minor armor drop to high effect. ''Tempest - Barbarian Titan'' Tempest is the Barbarian Titan. He is a flying ranged unit. All of his stats are representative of other flying titans like Balora and King Lunarion. As a ranged unit, it naturally has less combat, hits and damage than the flying melee titans. Tempest is a relatively average titan. Although it does have flying, which really helps to prevent enemies from striking at it, it also has a somewhat poor range stat and projectile type. Tempest can be used to hit buildings and units behind walls, but when attacking an army, another projectile type is usually a better choice as missing is more likely to hit something else (for example, fireballs, iceballs, magic projectiles and arrows). Category:Barbarian